The Adventures of Yoshi, Boo, and Paratroopa season 1: episode 16
Yoshi: Well, that was interesting. Boo: Para, I can't believe you dislocated his wing! Paratroopa: I'm kinda tired. Here is my notebook. You can find the songs I've come up with in there. Boo: Okay. Good night. ''-Paratroopa flies to bed-'' Yoshi: Okay, so let's see what we have so far... Boo: Hmm. He's come up with a lot. Yoshi: This could work! Boo, get the guitar! We have a song to make! Meanwhile... Kirby: We try to fight the fight, Chilly: Even through times of blight. Waddle Doo: As the sun rises we take up the trial, Chilly: Running through things with the screams of denial. Kirby: Try your hardest to succeed, Waddle Doo: Find a way to meet the needs. Chilly: Sometimes it's hard to fight all that is bad, Waddle Doo: And sometimes it's just really sad. Kirby: Fighting the bad guys is what we do, Waddle Doo: People like Dedede, Marx, and Zero-Two. Chilly: All we do is for greater goods, Waddle Doo: And with us, all goes as it should! Kirby: Don't mind us, we fight it all! Chilly: Going inside buildings and through the wall! Waddle Doo: We've been the heroes for a long time! Kirby: And our expertise has been stopping Dreamland's crime! Chilly: It all started with King Dedede, Waddle Doo: And he, the tyrant, ruled with wicked glee. Kirby: Hope seemed lost, but we kept on going. Waddle Doo: And soon we beat the king beyond his knowing! ''-The audience cheers loudly-'' Kamek: Well, that was a great performance. You guys get to stay and watch Yoshi do his song! Kirby: Cool! Snips: Hey! Our song is next! Papes: Yeah! Kamek: Argh! Fine, just make it quick! Ronk: Okay! ''-Ronk ground-pounds Kamek-'' Kamek: Ow! Snips: We're sharp like scissors, Ronk: Heavy like rocks, Papes: And we're wrapped like angry presents! Kamek: That was horrible! Next! ''-Snips, Papes, and Ronk argue-'' Waddle Doo: Ha! That was hilarious! Snips: Paper Cut-Crusher! Waddle Doo: Wha? No! ''-Waddle Doo gets beaten up-'' Snips: Ha! Kamek: Alright. now that we've gotten those out of the way... Marx: But our song is next! Petey Piranha and Konk: Yeah!!! Kamek: Okay fine! Marx: Alright, on three! Konk: We're the villains of high tiers! Petey Piranha: And we play with the odds on tight wires! Marx: Failure is not an option, Petey Piranha: We're beyond the wing of all correction! Marx: All those who seek a fight, Konk: Get ready for a -KONK- tonight! Marx: We seek control over all, Petey Piranha: Sometimes it's good to be very tall! Marx: What? ''-Kamek sends Marx and Konk back to their own dimensions-'' Petey Piranha: Why did you do that? Kamek: Because. Your part ruined it. Petey Piranha: Well, you sure are a meanie. Kamek: Yeah. So leave. ''-Petey Piranha flies away-'' Kamek: Finally! The moment you've been waiting for has arrived! Toadiko: Is it the time where we get to leave this place? Kamek: What?! No, guess again. Black Mage: Is it time to cast meteors upon Bowser's castle? Kamek: Erm, no, it's not time to cast meteors on Bowser's castle. Don't even think about it! Toadbert: I got stuck in here during my daily round of the Star Shrine. Kamek: (...?!) Kylie Koopa: Well, what are we waiting for then?! Let's get the scoop! Dr. Toadley: Is this audience losing interest? They are. Kamek: Okay, let's stop with the complaints now... Starlow: I think this is the wrong place...Is this the meeting of the Star Sprites? Kamek: Chippy, be quiet. Starlow: My name is Starlow. Kamek: Can the audience quiet down NOW?! Gusty: Toadce, where's my juice? Toadce: You left it in the past. Shurikit: I still need to practice the mirror-image technique... Luneck: Can we leave yet?! Corporal Paraplonk: Private Goomp, Sergeant Guy, let's go. Sergeant Guy: I agree! Private Goomp: But how do we leave? Stuffwell: It's concluded that this is the Koopaseum, and Bowser has claimed ownership of this establishment. Kamek: Everyone be quiet! ''-Kamek replaces the audience with Goombas-'' Yoshi: -walks out- Whoa. What happened to everyone?! I thought there were LESS Goombas! Kamek: Do your song! Yoshi: Alright! Sheesh! Boo, Para, let's rock this house! Paratroopa: This isn't a house, it's the Koopaseum in the middle of Gritzy Desert. Boo: Okay, I guess we're ready. Yoshi: We're always bored, but we await adventures, Boo: Be prepared, they'll be ready for sure. Paratroopa: Adventure awaits, in every corner, Yoshi: So let's bust out the order! Boo: Fighting the fight, against every villain, Yoshi: And a few hours later, we go home for chillin'! Paratroopa: Through every land and dimensional plane, Boo: We crash into things with barrel trains! Yoshi: Every trial we have faced necessarily, Paratroopa: With triumvirates comprised of our adversaries! Boo: No matter what happens next, Yoshi: We'll be ready for a challenge you won't soon forget! Paratroopa: Throughout this adventure, we have learned, Boo: Try to avoid being churned! Yoshi: There are many lessons we've learned so far, Boo: And sometimes we have to go in the car. Paratroopa: We're full of adventure, so you can't beat us! Yoshi: Strike down the bad guys, that's our routine of awesomeness! ''-The three are covered in cake batter-'' Paratroopa: Ugh...That really hurt... Yoshi: What's the big idea- Whoa! ''-The audience throws tomatoes at the trio-'' Boo: Yowch! Kamek: Ha! How does that feel?! Yoshi: You?! Why, I oughta- Paratroopa: Yoshi, love and tolerance! Yoshi: Para, no one's going to "love" or "tolerate". Kamek: Yep! So have a taste of this! ''-Kamek and the audience throw water balloons at the three-'' Yoshi: I'm starting to feel kinda faint... Boo: -faints- Paratroopa: Well, you could get too much water and that could knock you out cold. ''-The three black out-'' A few hours later... Yoshi: Wha...Huh?! Paratroopa: While you were sleeping, we got pelted by pies. Boo: I don't even know how all of this stuff is hitting me! Kamek: Alright, I'm pretty satisfied. It was pretty fun setting this up so I could embarrass you guys. Boo: Wait. You mean this contest was a plan to humiliate us?! Kamek: That's right! And it worked! ''-Kamek dances-'' Yoshi: Para, you know what to do. Paratroopa: On it. ''-Paratroopa shoots Kamek with a cannon-'' Kamek: Oww! Where did you get a cannon?! Yoshi: Yeah! That was awesome! Boo: Serves you right for embarrassing everyone here. Yoshi: Yeah, especially us, Kamek! Kamek: Well, you had it coming from the day you stole my wand. Yoshi: You're a horrible wizard, you know that? Kamek: Really? How would you like getting sent to Thwomp Volcano? Yoshi: We can take it! Paratroopa: Uh, no we can't! Boo: I agree with Para! Paratroopa: Thwomp Volcano is currently under Shroob attack. Why would you send us there?! Kamek: Too bad! I'm sending you there anyway! Yoshi: What?! Kamek: Yeah! So long, you three! ''-Kamek teleports the three to Thwomp Volcano-'' To be continued... Category:Chapters